Cruelty
by JunoEinaudi
Summary: Kamanosuke es forzado a hacer algo que no quiere... ?


_Mi primer fic colgado aquí, que no el primero que escribo._

_Un oneshot sobre los maltratos a Kamanosuke por parte de Saizô, Rokurô y Sanada...o algo así (?)_

_Espero que os guste_

_Brave10(c) Shimotsuki Kairi._

Kamanosuke no quería hacerlo, de ninguna de las maneras. Una parte de él le decía, en su cabeza, que si no hacía lo que esos tres hombres le pedían, sería peor, que acabaría muy mal, que su cuerpo sufriría hasta pedir clemencia. Por otro lado, no podía permitirlo.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, con el pelo suelto, y la manta tapándole hasta la cintura. Estaba medio incorporado, tenso, pero su cuerpo estaba débil y sudaba, al igual que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, jadeaba sin poder respirar bien y tenía la vista nublada. Sanada, de pie frente a él y con Rokurô detrás, esbozó una sonrisa.

-No te resistas, que será peor-dijo con una carcajada.

Al lado de Kamanosuke, Saizô, con algunos rasguños en los brazos, frunció el ceño. Le habían pedido que se ocupara del pelirrojo, pero éste se había revuelto tanto que, a pesar de haberlo agotado, no había logrado satisfacer su deseo.

Al menos ya llegaban refuerzos.

-Se niega a abrir la boca-dijo Saizô con un suspiro de desagrado-No se lo tragará como no lo amarremos.

La lengua de Kamanosuke estaba pastosa por el cansancio, el calor y su mente nublada. No podía siquiera quejarse, aunque abrió ligeramente la boca para intentarlo.

-Pues nada, lo sujetaremos y ya está-dijo Sanada encogiéndose de hombros-Rokurô.

-Sí-dijo este, para seguidamente, ponerse tras Kamanosuke y agarrarle de los brazos-Kamanosuke, no te muevas.

Su cuerpo temblaba. No quería hacerlo, pero contra tres no tenía mucho que hacer. Intentaba patalear, de su garganta salían quejidos débiles y no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

No…no iba a beberse eso. No iba a metérselo en la boca y tragárselo.

-Vaya, aún se resiste-murmuró Sanada, como un niño que se aburre con un juguete.

-¿Qué es lo que te he dicho antes?-bramó Saizô, cansado.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Has probado antes?

-Sí, poco a poco, pero no ha querido…

-Muy bien. Entonces lo tendremos que hacer del tirón-dijo Sanada.-Agárrale la cabeza.

Kamanosuke intentó exclamar, gritar una maldición, pero las manos de Saizô se aferraron en su cuello y barbilla, y presionó en sus mejillas con los dedos para que entreabriese la boca.

"_No, no, no….no quiero, no me gusta. Me da asco….¡no quiero!" _pensaba para así, intentando removerse. Se sentía inútil y débil en esa situación, se sentía vulnerable. La vista se le nubló y se tornó borrosa con un par de lágrimas que intentaban salir. No, no lloraría, no les daría ese placer.

-Tranquilo, fiera-rió Sanada, acariciándole la cabeza como a un gato-Solo será un momento. Te lo bebes todo y te duermes….¿Sí?

Kamanosuke iba a negarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces algo entró en su boca. Sabía mal y fuerte, no le gustaba nada, y se notaba que estaba lleno porque el líquido llenaba poco a poco su boca. Intentó no degustarlo, pero no podía. Mordió los contornos hasta hacerse daño en los dientes, intentó apartar la cara.

-¡No seas crío!-se quejó Saizô, echando la cabeza de Kamanosuke hacia atrás. Esto obligó al pelirrojo a tener que tragar más, y su cuerpo se contrajo de desagrado.

Estuvo así un corto rato, temblando e intentando apartarse. El contacto en su boca era horrible, el sabor era desagradable, y podía sentir que al llegar a su estómago, se revolvía.

-Ya está, ya queda poco-dijo Sanada, complacido. En cuanto se apartó, un par de gotas cayeron por la comisura de los labios del pelirrojo, que respiró con fuerza y notaba que se mareaba.

-Uh…-se quejó. Rokurô y Saizô soltaron el agarre y Sanada tapó la botella de medicina.

-Eres peor que un niño-dijo entre dientes Saizô, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Kamanosuke. Kamanosuke hacía ademán de vomitar, y muecas de asco, mientras se echaba al suelo e intentaba arrastrase hasta el patio.

-Que puto asco…

-¡No seas así!-se rió Sanada- Esta medicina es muy buena-dijo, jugueteando con la botella-Aunque claro…

-Si te secaras bien por la noche y te tapases bien mientras duermes, no pescarías ningún catarro-riñó Rokurô, empujando con suavidad del hombro del pelirrojo para tumbarlo en la cama.

-Prefiero morirme a tomarme de nuevo esa medicina.

-¡Jajaja! No lo creo. Seguro que lo agradecerás, en un par de días ya estarás saltando, gritando, correteando de nuevo en la flor de la vida-bromeó Sanada. Kamanosuke le dirigió una mirada de reproche desde su lecho. No se equivocaba; odiaba pillar catarros, y desearía estar de nuevo sano para pelear por ahí, pero la medicina era repugnante.

-No pienso volver a pasar por la medicina, ¡jamás!-se quejó con voz mustia, que no impresionó a nadie, haciendo que Sanada riera por lo bajo.

-Lo que tú digas. Mandaré que te traigan algo de comer y se te pase el mal sabor de boca-dijo, saliendo de la habitación con Rokurô.

Saizô suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

-Que sea la última vez que pillas un catarro….No hay manera de que te bebas la medicina, ¿eh?

-Sabía muy mal-se quejó Kamanosuke, arropándose-No me la bebería por nada del mundo. Que sepas…. Que lo que habéis hecho es una crueldad.

-Vaya…. ¿no te gustaba el dolor?

-Oh…cállate.

Saizô ahogó una carcajada con sorna y abandonó la estancia, dejando que el pelirrojo descansara ya tomada la medicina.

FIN

_...¿Qué esperabais, eh? Os he pillado ¿no? _

_Es broma... (?)_

_Espero que os haya gustado, hecho pasado el rato, sacado una sonrisa o descubierto lo penca que soy escribiendo (OW YEAH!)_

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!_


End file.
